Conventionally, a number of control devices communicatively connected to one another to respectively monitor and control a number of apparatuses have been mounted on a formation of a train. A display device for vehicle information display is provided in a driver's cab of the train. Monitoring and control information of the apparatuses monitored and controlled by the control devices is displayed on the display device.
Patent Literature 1 describes a railroad-vehicle managing device that automatically generates a display screen for railroad vehicle information by retaining, in advance, a group of image files composed on parts in units of a formation, a car, and an apparatus mounted on the car and combining a number of image files on the basis of a group of definition files describing screen display information in units of the formation, the car, and the apparatus.